Deadly Secerts (Lovino's side of Secert Life)
by Suzume214
Summary: Lovino Vargas, older brother of Feliciano Vargas. Lovino starts realizing certain things that seem out of place.After his younger brother was kidnapped, Lovino is determined to discover the agency deep dark secret with the help on many sides as they all race against time for everyone sake.{rated t for violence, cussing and death}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Where was I? Why was the place so familiar to me, what was going on? Was this a dream, or another damned nightmare? Everything was so foggy, dreary and wet, I could make out a few silhouette of people in the distance and a playground? I stopped, this seen was always playing through my head every since that day. That freaking day, it wouldn't stop haunting me would it?! At this point I was counting down in my head, waiting for the gun shot and not moving a freaking inch.

Seconds passed, I waited and waited only to hear a ringing phone. Slowly I opened my eyes, what the hell was a ringing phone doing in my dream? Then again, why was I complaining for once there was a nice surprise. Or so I had hoped, after hearing a gun shot I woke up, short of breathe as exhaustion and annoyance were already setting in.

"One damn night, I would like to have one decent night of sleep…" I muttered to myself angrily before picking my phone up.

"Ciao, who are you and what the hell do you want?" I asked sleepily.

"Nice Lovino, real nice kid… Normally I wouldn't be talking to you and Ludwig would be scolding you-

"Get to the point Gilbert!" I snapped at him through the phone.

There was a long silence, that prick was stalling. I wasn't in the mood for this, why couldn't hurry the hell up already?! Another minute passed and now I was listening to Gilbert bicker with Ludwig on the other side of the phone. 9:30, We should have been gone and at the office a hour and a half ago. All I could think at that point is if Ludwig got pissed off at us for being late I would so blame his sorry ass.

"Gilbert oh my freaking god, what the hell is wrong why else are you calling me?!" I shouted through the phone, again it was silent.

"..It's not good Lovino….Your not going to like what I'm about to tell you." Gilbert paused again before saying." Francis Bonnefoy at this moment is considered missing in action."

I know I never really go along with Francis, but that still hit me hard. He was supposable coming back tomorrow, why couldn't the bastard stay alive or not missing long enough to get back?! Feliciano, w-what was I going to tell him? My stupid younger brother was attached to everyone that was left of our family in the current nation we were at. This would crush him, damn it I didn't want to see him like that. Every time he got up set I felt so fucking guilty, it was so freaking annoying! Yet, I still tired to help him when he was like that, at least most of the time.

"Lovino….I'll give you guys some time.. see you later." Gilbert told me.

I wasn't about to cry, the bastard was probable alive, walking in the streets drunk and flirting with every girl he saw! He was fine! At least…I made myself believe he was fine what if he wasn't? I was over thinking everything now, maybe it was better I got dressed or tired to occupy my mind with something else. Anything but what Gilbert had just told me would be awesome, for a lack of better terms.

After I had gotten dressed and stepped out of my room a chill went through me. Something wasn't right, but what was it? This was going to drive me freaking nuts until I figured out what the hell was wrong. Quickly I ran down stairs, nothing seemed out of place but one picture frame. My immediate thought was to grab a hand gun and go through the house, but nothing else was bothered. In complete silence I walked over to the picture to find a little camera sitting on top of it.

Someone had been watching us, but for how long? The freaking thing was painted to look like the frame and everything surrounding it. That was the most annoying and disturbing thing right there and then. Basically, they way I viewed it was some bastard had been watching us, god, someone needed to get a life. At least all the little camera's were down stairs before I took the liberty in destroying every single one of them.

Few seconds after that I headed back up stairs to get Feliciano up when I heard someone back down stairs. That, was not a freaking option right now. I headed to my room, grabbed a gun headed back down stairs and let the games began. So far, I found no one and nothing until I turned at one corner of the house. A person, he was at least as tall as Feliciano and blonde from what I could see since his back was turned to me.

"Hey you! 1, don't move, 2 who the hell are you?" I asked him coldly.

He didn't answer, no instead he took a step away from me then stopped when he heard the click of my gun. The house was so still , quiet and full of tension. Without a single warning he slammed me into the wall and kicked my gun away after bashing my head into the wall. Freaking bastard was going to pay for that one, but when to attack him I found myself almost looking in a mirror. This kid, he was a blonde and red eyed version of me.

After he realized that I had seen him, tears spilled from his eyes before he pushed me back and ran off. With my throbbing head, I quickly followed him out of the house gun and all. As soon as the sun hit me I aimed straight a head, but the little prick was gone. Where the hell could he have gone, and what the hell was that about?!

That was it, now we needed some answers. It was a little to much of coincidence for Francis to go missing then all of that. Some was behind this, and that was painfully obvious. First thing was first, I had to get Feliciano up and going. Quickly I ran back up the stairs, opening his bedroom door when my phone rang again. Who ever was calling really wanted to get on my nerves, but they would have to wait.

"Feliciano get your ass up were late as it is!" I snapped leaning against the door frame.

He was awake, but he was getting up. God damn, I didn't have time for this nor did he! I grabbed a pillow that had mysteriously ended up on the other side of his room and threw it at him. Feli sat there shocked for a few seconds before looking up at me.

"…Feliciano, now." I hissed before walking out of his room. "I mean it!" I shouted over my shoulder.

My phone had stopped ringing for the third time now, I expected it to be someone from the agency but the number wasn't familiar. Now things were getting weird, there was no point and waiting to get to the office now. With an annoyed sigh I called Gilbert back, I really didn't want to deal with that other bastard. He always got on my nerves by just looking at him. The phone ringed a few times before he actual picked up the other side of the call.

"Ciao, Gilbert we have a problem." I said before he had the chance to speak.

"What kind of problem, what happened? Wow how the tables have turned in the past hour." Gilbert snickered.

"Some one bugged the house-" I paused when I heard Feli up stairs shouting 'fratello.'

What did he want now? A few seconds later the sound of someone crashing into a wall came from the middle of the stairs. The stairs in this two story house went with the walls, not straight out like other stairs cases. And from the sound of it, Feli had found one of those walls. I groaned, I couldn't believe him at times.

"What the hell, ugh hold on a sec I think our little Italy just busted his head open and broke a wall in two..." I hissed to Gilbert and set my phone down on the counter.

Annoyed I trudged up the stairs to were my idiota brother sat against the wall holding his the back of his head. I tried not to glare when he gave ma his nervous laugh, not that it really worked though. Still I helped the klutz to his feet then walked off only to stop once again!

"Feliciano Vargas! I swear if you do not get dressed in the next ten minutes you will regret it!" I snapped at Feli then picked my phone back up.

"Kesese. You were saying something." Gilbert laughed.

"Si, how much I hate you..anyways there was a person in our house, do ya get it now moron? This happened within that little half hour after you called me." I informed Gilbert.

"You think someone's behind all of this…I had a feeling.." I heard him mutter.

What was he talking about, did he have a similar issue too or did he actual use his mind to figure something out. I really wanted Feliciano to hurry up, with everything that happened this morning I wanted answer pretty quickly. Where did Gilbert go this time?!

"Gilbert, did you finally die on everyone?" I asked

"Kesese, no! I'm too awesome to die, but I did get someone to look into Francis disappearance and what happened this morning." Gilbert told me being so serious all of the sudden.

Why did he look so much like me, that didn't make much sense at all. I was so tired, why couldn't this all wait after everyone got some sleep? Antonio, I wondered if he would be alright, we hadn't heard from him in at least three years. I guess we deserved that after joining the same agency that let our parents die. It has been so a long time, since their murder, I guess it was a good thing Feliciano was to young to remember much. So long, why now what if the same person that possibly took Francis out was, no that couldn't be possible, could it?

"Lovino? Hello Erath to Lovino are you still alive?" Gilbert called into the phone.

"What, ah si si." I muttered.

"Where did you go? Wonderland?" Gilbert laughed, I felt like throwing this phone across the freaking house at this point.

"Hell no…someone was in our house." I told him

"What?! What do you mean Vargas?" Gilbert asked, I rolled my eyes. Why else would I be calling him, he was one of the many people that got on my . .

"Feliciano hurry up." I shouted up the stairs before stepping outside.

The sun was so bright that morning , it was a bit hot too. Still there was no time to look around or melt in the sun, not with what had happened earlier. I had forgotten that I was on the phone with someone when I walked up to my car and heard Gilbert talking to his younger brother. I never really understood how Antonio, and Francis were such good friends with Gilbert., it was really confusing especially when they started to argue.

"Anyways, you were saying something Lovino?" Gilbert asked.

. "C-comeing!" I heard Feliciano faint muffled call as I climbed into my car.

"Si, the person that was in our house he looked familiar either that or I was half asleep. Has anyone else had any intruder issues lately? " I asked Gilbert.

"Well aside from Francis, and we know how that may or may have ended then one other frei-I mean person." I stopped, he almost said friend, but why would he have…Antonio.

"You talked to Antonio?" I asked him, though I think to everyone else it sounded like shouting. I could tell when I looked up and saw a few people at our neighbors house look over at me. Did they have to look over, especially their kid , all I wanted to do was stop blushing at the time.

"Well maybe….I mean-

"Gilbert I swear, if you don't stop with the freaking mumbling I'm going to make you pay!" I snapped.

"Okay, ja ja I talked to him. He didn't want you two to know. You know his trying to protect you guys' right?" Gilbert asked me.

I fell silent, like hell he was. And how was he doing that, he wasn't even living us to keep an eye on us. He had left after Feliciano had decided to follow in our footsteps, did any of want that after what happened to mama and papa. Hell no! But we weren't about to walk out of our house and not look back, like he was going on some sort of strike. That was going to help the kid so much! Damn it Antonio, what the hell is wrong with you.

"Fratello I can't get the trunk open, I have too much stuff! Could you pl-" I rolled my eyes before pressing the button that un-locks the trunk.

"Grazie!" Feliciano called to me.

I went to say something when my car quaked after Feli tossed things in then slammed the trunk. Was he kidding me right then and there he should have known by of what and what not to do. I watched him as he climbed into my car before Gilbert said something.

."Yo, are you really that pissed off at me?" He had asked.

"No..I'm just thinking." I lied, I was pretty pissed off, but my mind was set on other things.

However when Feliciano climbed into the seat I glared, if he cherished life he would not slam the car door. He gave me one of his shaky smiles as he reached for the door. And there it went, I didn't know if it was accident or not but did it really matter. I was once again, or more like more pissed off then before. After that Feliciano put his seat belt on avoiding looking at me at all cost. Smart boy.

"Am going to have to call you back Gil." I hissed ending the call with a small click then shutting his phone,.

"Ha,ha Italia." I hissed as I watched my younger brother struggle a weak smile. I The on way to really freak him out was to also us his neck ame that mama had given him when we were younger, and she did the same thing I was doing.

"Ye-yes fratello?" Feliciano asked me, well he was kind of facing me but his eyes were slid shut very very tightly. Anyone could see my stupid younger brother was terrified.

I drew in long sharp breathe before looking at him again. It was best to sound at least a bit calmer, I mean was it really that big of a deal. I stopped, yes yes it was and Feliciano understood why I treated it the way I did.

"What did you just do?" I asked Feliciano managing to sound perfectly calm and the closest I will ever get to being happy.

I felt my mouth curl into a wicked smile before Feli opened his eyes. No doubt I looked beyond pissed. Maybe I took it a little to far when Feliciano tried to back away, it wasn't my damn fault he was so freaking easy to frighten. I sighed, in meanwhile I realized that Feliciano had forgotten his tie I pulled him forward by his collar despite pulling back in fear.

"I am sorry fratello!" Feliciano instantly cried out

I loosened my grip, I wasn't really going to hurt my younger brother, why the hell would I actual hurt him? Then again lately my temper had been a hell of a lot worse sense I wasn't sleeping a lot at all. There just so many freaking things on my mind on top of the really weird nightmares that it would keep me up all damn night. I sighed once again before actual opening my mouth to speak.

"Italy, where's your tie?" I asked, Feliciano started to fidget a bit as he laughed very nervously. I just glared at him.

"I must have forgot it I-" Feliciano stumbled over his words, it was hard to watch. Quickly I slid off my own tie and pulled him forward as I put it on him. I sat back in my own seat as I fussed with my collar when I realized he was just staring at hm. What was wrong with me doing nice for the idiot?

"Stop gawking already..Damn." I hissed, and then started the vehicle.

Lovino Vargas, that was the name on my birth certificate and id, I was in a sense one of the middle children of this screwed up family. I helped Francis Bonnefoy take care of Feliciano, and now hide yet anther possible another family members death. Were was freaking Antonio when you really needed the bastard? None the less, as it were some screwed up tradition, every single one of us have dealt with a certain agency. One of which were are or were elite agents, it had been like this before and after our mama and papa…..had been killed….Why were we born is such a crappy world?

"….Hey, fratello?" Feli asked quietly.

"Si.." I replied at least five minutes later.

"…What's bothering you, earlier back at the house it looked like you were about to….." Feliciano started to ask me before trailing off

"I was about to what? Come on Feliciano spit it out already." I growled starting to get agitated again.

Feliciano looked at me, he seemed concerned about something or someone but that didn't stop him the next words out of his motuh made me freeze:" Why did it look like you were about to cry? Are you about to cry now?"

I tensed a lot when Feliciano asked me that, I kept my gaze out at the road. Was I that obvious? What the hell was I going to say? God damn it Feliciano why did he have to curious and concerned everyone? It was like he was looking out for everything in the world.

"Fratello, pleas tell me" Feliciano pleaded.

"Shut up Feliciano." I hissed at Feliciano, but something, call intention, that he was not going to back off yet.

"Come on, you can tell me." Feliciano tried once again.

"Hell no, you'll find out later! And even then you won't like what you hear so just-" One second, one freaking second I take my eye of the road and everything go's to hell in a hand bag.

"Lovino look out!" I heard Feliciano shout

Quickly but violently, I managed to swerve out of the way completely avoiding the truck as it drove past us. The car, I had lost control and we were spinning out of control, but shortly after that I had regained control again. My stomach was in tight knots as I looked over at Feliciano. He looked how I felt, very sick and ready to vomit. At least he was alright and he did warn me, I was thankful for that much but not what followed. The second I heard the wailing of sirens I kept hitting the steering wheel with my fore head. The world had to be fucking kidding me that day!

Again I forced myself to calm down, being overly pissed off and aggrieve towards the nice police people wouldn't get me any where. I felt the color drain out of my face when she knocked on the widow, I was screwed. Quickly I rolled the window down and gave our friendly officer a smile, at least it wasn't a guy.

"Yes, officer?" I asked in a calm, normal tone.

"I'm going to have to ticket you after that little trick back there. Can I see your license and registration please?" She asked.

"aha, uno minuti please." Did I always have to go Italian in certain situations, it was really freaking annoying.

I rolled my eyes, she was confused all well.

"Okay Lovino Vargas, would you care to explain to me what happened?" She asked again.

"Fratello doesn't know how to drive.." I heard Feli mutter under his breathe, I gave my younger brother an icy glare.

"Excuse me, would you like to drive?" I asked him, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Si, we might actual get there some what on time!" Feliciano snapped at me, oh he did not just go there!

"Haha, hell no. In your dreams Feliciano." I replied.

"Boys, are you two done? Hey, kid who are you?" She asked my stupid younger brother, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut!

"…Feliciano Vargas.." Feliciano sighed before looking out side his window.

"Shouldn't you be in school ?" The officer asked Feliciano, I pinched the bridge of my nose as I thought for a few seconds then got an idea.

"Ah, signora please, it's the kids sixteenth birthday give him a break." I lied.

"Oh…you know what he was driving on the wrong side anyways; you two go ahead well I go catch that moron." She said handing my id back. That was annoying and a waste of time.

After all that and the officer had left us I was do out of there. I barely missed that one, how did that even work?! I stopped questioning any of that, there was nothing to worry about now and that was fine with me. Now it was time for the longest freaking drive now that I had been stopped. We weren't going to hear the end of this if it was up to Ludwig, but no way in hell would it be. I had things to figure out before anything got worse.

* * *

The other half has been started and has things are starting to fall together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I yawned a bit as I pulled into a parking space; we were finally there after what seemed to take forever. When I took my seat belt I saw Feli, passed out against the passenger door. It must have been nice to sleep peaceful once in a while. Lucky kid.

"Feliciano, Feliciano were here." I told my younger brother as I shook him awake.

I sat in the car for a few seconds when Feliciano climbed out of his seat. Yet again, I found myself thinking about the damn past. This was being a really annoying habit of mine, I shook my head before getting out of my car. I was going to get my bag, but Feliciano had already gotten it for me. Was he trying to make up for this morning or something. I shrugged, I felt a bit bad for snapping at him so much this morning but after all of that….

In silence I walked beside Feli keeping my gaze on the ground. The sun was bright and annoying, but at least it was keeping me up. Without it I would have been passed out at the entrance of the agency. It hadn't changed a bit, same classy lobby styled entrance and doors. With another yawn I opened the door for Feliciano, as he walked past me I noticed a car I hadn't seen before. It was nice, but I still felt something in me, it made me feel a bit nervous. As I walked in the building I trembled despite today being a pretty warm day.

The receptionist, Lindsey, she knew our parents when she first came here, at times I think it was a good think Feli really didn't get the chance to know her. She gave us a smile then probable informed Gilbert or Ludwig that we were finally there. That is when I went to deal with some things, and spotted her, a tall slender woman with light brown hair and shades. She was dressed in a black suit; it was possible that she was a new agent, or an agent from a neighboring branch.

"Opps." That seemed to be his catch phrase of the day, I swear.

I was about to ask Lindsey but Feliciano, being the freaking klutz he was, had fallen to the floor. I pinched the bridge of my nose before walking over to help him, but it seemed that our guest had beaten me and Lindsey to him. That was it, she was no agent, she wasn't a guest either, I knew who this was. How the hell did she find this place? How the duck did she even get in?! Slowly I stood back up and grabbed one of my guns, thankfully the receptionist had already realized something was wrong.

"There ya go kiddo" Elizabeta Héderváry told my younger brother with a warm smile.

"G-graz-"

"Feliciano…get up, and get the fuck away from her." I hissed, Feliciano raised an eye brow at me, but he did as he was told.

I glanced at him when it finally dawned on him, but he seemed frozen. He had never rally dealt, let alone met an assassin before today. Nor had I but, Antonio and Francis did before and I recalled them telling us what had happened. However, once again Feliciano was a bit too young to understand and to stay up past nine a clock at night. Silently I pulled out my gun when she held out my brief case, it was clear that I didn't trust her, not one damn bit.

"Do you boys care joining me to join me at a café." Elizabeta asked sweetly, I glanced at our receptionist.

"We aren't going any where with you Elizabeta Héderváry, not even if our lives depended on it." I growled at her, and it was the truth.

Elizabeta kept smiling at us, and ever so slowly as if she was trying to hide it. She pulled out her own gun and bam. Lindsey had been shot through the chest, their was a short silence before her corpse hit the floor. Now it was pretty personal, that woman use to watch us when our parents came in here to check things. Only if she hadn't killed her, I probable would have stayed in a decent mood, but that didn't work out. Once again, for the hundredth time today I was pissed off.

"Oh come now boys, am not going to kill you really!" She laughed innocently ,tch yeah right. "Well _we_ aren't here to kill you." She added.

I glared at her as I pushed Feliciano back, no way were we going to corporate with either of the sick bastards. Because I always had two guns on hand,, I handed Feli one, he had defend himself somehow. But, I really didn't want him to use it, why couldn't these two leave us the hell alone?! I watched Feliciano take another step back before freezing, all the color in his face had drained out. That bastard, he had been behind Feli and I this whole freaking time!

When I looked back at Feliciano, all I saw was terror in his amber eyes. This was asking hell of a lot for a kid his age, maybe Antonio was right. If we had kept Feliciano from following our footsteps none of this would have been happening. I shook my head, that was I lie and I knew it, this was a hell of a lot better then any other alternative. I gave my younger brother a rare smile.

"All we have to do is get past them and get to Ludwig and Gilbert…Okay." I had told him in a whisper.

After seeing some confidence fill his eyes and then I had faced Elizabeta. Something about her expression through me off she seemed to be hurt, grieving. I glared, why would she be feeling that, she was the one that killed the agency receptionist! Her gun trembled a bit before she let her hand fall to her side and let out a long heavy sigh. Did I look like the worlds being freaking moron, hell no! I wasn't falling for that crap!

"..You know…you two don't have to fight us…" Elizabeta told me.

I continued to glare at her, with the gun pointed at her. She had killed a family friend and expected me to forgive after that. To just cast it off as some bad ass prank, but is wasn't. She did that on purpose, and she would be punished for it, she was doing nothing but going back to her desk. Where was the fucking crime in that one? I blinked a few times, Elizabeta, she was actual crying.

"..Yes we do, and stop putting up the little sorry act! That shit isn't going to work on me!" I snapped at her, it only made things worse.

Was this really the all feared Elizabeta Héderváry? I had expected her to be colder, and particularly heartless. No, she was the opposite, was her life nothing but a lie? I watched her tense up as she studied her gun very very closely.

"You killed her, there is no way in hell I'm letting you go. Nor are we going with you." I told her.

"F-fine….you want to fight me? Then bring it on pretty boy!" She snapped, but she still sounded so wounded.

I swallowed, something was off and I could it was off but what other choice did I have. I felt my heart stop, she had something in her hand and she didn't hastate to threw it against the wall behind me. Before I had the chance to do anything the wall had erupted throwing me at lest good ten feet away. I had slammed into the receptionist desk before hitting the floor. When I felt her foot on my back I quickly grabbed my gun just before she forced me to face her. She seemed shocked that I still had my own gun, I knew when to hold onto things.

"Surprised?" I snickered.

"Hardly." She hissed before going to stab me with a dagger.

Quickly I kicked her knee and rolled away. Getting back up was a bit difficult, but I managed to struggle to my feet. A glass shard had jammed itself into my side, I had to get rid of that thing. My hand was wrapped around the shard when she shot my leg, I fell on my knees fighting back tears of utter pain and hatred. Elizabeta had walked over to me and gave me a sad smile before lifting my head up so I was actual looking at her.

"….Give me own good damn reason why I shouldn't make you pay after that one Elizabeta?" I growled, it may have hurt but damn was it worth it.

Without any hesitation I had taken the glass shard out and stabbed her stomach. She stumbled back before falling to the floor. Had I actual killed her, I shock my head, no it wasn't possible. Feliciano he was my new concern he was stilling fighting Kiku, and I was shocked. He was holding him off pretty well.

"It's g-going to take a h-hell of a lot more then that to kill me, Lovino." Elizabeta muttered coldly, I looked back.

She was still alive and pointing her gun at my temple. It seemed like the tables have turned, now she was the one that was pissed off. I wondered, was she actual going to put a bullet through my head?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I glared at Elizabeta as she glared right back at me, she didn't scare me. Not yet anyways, not when I was so freaking pissed off. Elizabeta let out another sigh as took the chance grab the gun and slam it into her. It may have hurt when I stood up but sitting around wasn't getting me any where. I kept my hand against the stab as I painful limped over to Elizabeta and with her own gun pointed it at her.

"Romano wait!" She suddenly cried out, I froze. How did she know that nickname?

"P-please wait." Elizabeta said again as she pushed her self up.

I shook my head before realizing she had it on safety. She wasn't going to shoot me at all, it was all an empty threat. Why the hell would she do that? I recalled the fact that she did shot me earlier, so what stopped her from actual killing me? When I snapped my self out of my thoughts she was on her back holding the guns barrel.

" I am merciful , use this on your leg and side before you get yourself killed…your no use to us six feet under." Elizabeta told me handing me a roll of bandages. Was she being serious right now?

"Trust me, I don't need it…I've been through worse." I told her coldly.

She let her hand fall back to her stomach and lied there. Was she fucking kidding me? What kind of an assassin was this woman? I kept her gun pointed at her as I took a shaky step back, I was tempted to sit down and rest my leg, but the second I let my guard down she would attack. I had my reasons to be nervous, as if she was suddenly healed she jumped up on her feet and slammed her heeled shoe into me.

I really did wonder how she felt when she realized that I had taken the safety off of the her gun. As I stumbled backwards I aimed at her shoulder and watched the assassin fall to the floor again. Once again, I felt my leg wanting to give under my weight just as she had gotten back up. Before her fist had the chance to touch me I kneeled down and swung my god leg underneath her feet. Elizabeta came crashing to the floor landing on little bits of glass.

"You k-know w-what kid, something no one ever wins at…" Elizabeta muttered bitterly as she ripped her heels off her feet before standing up.

She gave me a smile as she placed her hands on my face, just as I was about to push her away she had head-butted me. Again I stumbled back keeping my hand over my busted and bleeding nose, and ever so graceful she pushed me back. When I felt Feliciano slam into me I managed to shot a cold glare at Kiku.

"You sorry son of bitch!" I snapped at him.

Feliciano gave me a small smile; he looked like he was hurting. Just what the hell did that bastard do to my younger brother?! I sighed, he had to get out of here, this was to much for him and too soon. I really didn't care that I was being an over protective older brother for once in my damn life. This kid was not going to die because of what I said to do; now I just wanted him away from these two.

"Aha, sorry about that." I heard Feliciano say a bit shakily.

After that we both sat down trying to catch our breathe. I was bleeding a lot, there was a small puddle forming beside me. Anyone could see the small puddle, maybe I should have taken the time to bandage my wounds up. I wiped the blood off of my chin before looking back at Feli.

"Fratello?" Feliciano said, he sounded terrified and concerned. He must have seen the blood under my hand.

"Ay dios mio, I'm fine Feliciano. Why do you Antonio and Francis get so frightened when I get a little cut?" I laughed dryly, I didn't want him to worry.

I looked up at Elizabeta, it looked like break time was over. I grabbed my gun again, I wasn't going to die not today. Even if she would let me die with all those times she had stopped so I could catch a break. Quickly I faced Feliciano, and bite my lip really hard. Damn it!

"I'm fine, I'm not going to die on anyone, and you better not either. Listen to me, Feliciano, get up Gilbert and Ludwig's office. You have to take the stairs since the elevator has been blown up. I'll handle these assholes." I told Feli.

Taking my younger brothers trembling hands as I helped him to his feet. His eyes, something had happen to his sight with as unfocused as his eyes seemed. When I was about to pull my gun out of my pocket Feliciano had caught me off guard with a sudden hug. I could feel tears welding in my eyes as I hugged my younger brother back. Damn it Feliciano, why were you born as such a sweet kid?! I let out a low hiss before facing Elizabeta and firing her gun. She stumbled back when the bullet grazed her upper arm. She stopped when Feliciano shouted those words that made me stop. He really did stick to his family like glue no matter the freaking situation.

"Lovino!" Elizabeta snapped at me before pulling me back.

On accident I fell to the floor, I thought I had heard someone call me again. I couldn't be sure, not with all this hell going on. If only I could shut my eyes for just a few seconds, what could it hurt? Elizabeta, I heard her moving the glass out of her way. Quickly I spun around on my side and shot at her again. The bullet had hit her shoulder, she fell back before scrambling to her feet again.

"..K-Kiku get out of here!" She shouted when we both heard people trying to break the door to the elevator open.

"Fratello!" Feliciano damn near screamed.

With the strength I had left I stood up again before running just as Elizabeta stopped me. My instant response was smacking her in the head with the gun, just hard enough for her to let go. I watched her stumbled back words, I had managed to spilt her head open around her eyebrow. Elizabeta put her hand against her bleeding fore head and smiled before saying, "I'm so sorry"

I let out another hiss before walking to the entrance, it was shit now. There that car was, I knew it was here for those two, but plans didn't go as they wanted them to. One step, my leg gave and I hit the concrete, at least it gave me the chance to catch me breathe. I heard someone walk over to me very slowly, when I finally decided to look up I saw Kiku holding his hand out for me. He was helping me?

"Please, please understand why we are doing this." Kiku pleaded in a calm manner. Did anything bother him?

"Like hell I will!" I snapped at him, this time he kneeled in front of me.

"…..I regret doing what I did, when you are fully healed Hung- Elizabeta will take to my house as long as things go as planned. That is a promise that I will do my very best to keep to." He vowed. Holy crap, I could see it in his eyes, he meant every single word.

This time, I did take his hand, very carefully he helped me to my feet. Damn, he was a short man compared to me and Feliciano. He bowed keeping his pale hazel eyes on me before walking to his car. Quickly I ran over to the car only to slam into the door.

"Feli, talk to me!" I snapped at Feliciano.

He was dosing off already, did that bastard sedate him?

"Fratello, your alright." Feli whimpered, I just laughed dryly hoping to get him to smile just a little bit.

"Ha, like they could take me down that easily, think again little brother." I said, again tears welded in my eyes.

Kiku glanced back at me when I tried to open the door after he started the car. He gave me a very sad smile, it made me stop. God damn it! What the hell was wrong with these two?! Were they really cruel heartless assassins?!

"Feliciano I will find you, I just need you to hold on okay!" I said quickly and grabbing Feliciano hand.

The car sped off after that, a few people stopped and stared after I started to call Feli. It was like he was going to come back, that he was going to be perfectly fine and have that typical childish smile. I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Elizabeta, she was crying so hard. She sniffed at the air before kneeling in front of me.

"Hate us if you want, but do you want to know a little secret?" Elizabeta asked before whispering something in my ear.

What did she mean? They really did want to avoid all of this, all of this was my entire fault. Damn it! I slammed my palms into the asphalt before Elizabeta helped me up. Carefully she helped me stagger back inside the building. So, Elizabeta and Kiku weren't really them why didn't I notice before when she offered to help me so many times.

After she had helped me sit down she pulled out the roll of bandages. In silence she had bandaged my wounds and after I put my shirt over the gaze she sat back. Elizabeta, it really did look like she was taking this pretty freaking hard. I could feel curiosity spark in my mind, especially when she pulled a picture out of her bag.

"How the hell did you two sorry saps get stuck here anyways?" I asked.

"…..Like I told you before, Japan he was the first to get here. Italy and Romano told me that the mirror had grabbed him after…hey are you alright?" She stopped when I went deathly pale.

"Tch, nothing I'm fine..It's just that our mother, she would call me Roma or Romano and Feli Ita, Italy….So did Antonio. "Why the hell did I just tell her that! She did almost kill ne earlier! Then again, she did say dory, she did treat my injures.

"Ohh, I'm sorry…I heard about your mother and father. No kid should live through that kind of hell…" She sighed before resting her head on her knee and continuing explaining things.

" I found Kiku out when I stood in front of that same mirror. He tried to warn me, he really did but I thought he was lying to me. Next thing I knew I was waking up in an apartment. I mean I did promise them I would find Japan to see if he was alright and when I did bam! We were here! The whole fighting thing and kidnapping was not a part of any of our plan" Elizabeta told me with an annoyed laugh.

"So you can't die, can you?" I asked her

"….No, not really not unless our nation falls, or we fall. Let's just say it really dose take a lot for someone to actual kill us. I don't know if you could tell but Japan was struggling for two reasons. One, you two are still Italy and Romano just living different lives, and the thought of hurting you guys can break any of us down. Two, he is still recovering after a really bad tsunami and earth quake. ..and crap looks like our times is up buddy boy." Elizabeta sighed and forced her self to stand up.

"Wait, why did you keep crying when we were fighting." I asked grabbing onto her fore arm.

"Because, I helped rise your nations selves when you two were tiny little tykes , you guys are like my little brothers." She told me as the door broke open.

"Lovino!" That voice, that accent it was so Spaniard. I looked over to see that Spanish bastard of an older brother.

He, he came back….he finally came back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Antonio, that fucking bastard I let my hand curl up into a tight fist. The second I stood up Hungary was forced to hold me back. Although because of the fight from earlier she was forced to let go and the second she did she brought me down with her. I no longer felt the urge to slam my fist into his face, especially when he walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"Hehe halo." Antonio laughed cheerfully, I looked away.

He left us, he didn't look he just left because we pissed him off. Just because Feliciano was tried of getting home to an empty home, tired of seeing his older brothers to be beaten down and tired. What the hell was wrong with him wanting to help us?! That was his choice, not mine, not Francis and not his, it was Feli's choice! So why the hell did he leave us, was he that angry! Was he that terrified?! I really found that hard to believe.

"…Hey where's Feliciano?" Gilbert was the first to ask, and to look around the lobby.

I tensed, Elizabeta, or Hungary already told me his was going to be alright, but why do they want us?! None of that crap made any sense! Why didn't, or why hasn't she explained her reasoning yet? All of this was getting so annoying, in the end I was still lost as ever.

"…Lovi? What's wrong?" Antonio asked me.

"…Feliciano…he was kidnapped." I paused glancing at the nation. "…but I didn't see who took him.." I lied.

A lie is a lie, but it still happened and I knew who took him. I couldn't really keep myself from letting what I was feeling about all of this inside. Not this time. I just let my head hang and tears followed. Antonio was like Feliciano, especially when people were upset. So when all that drama started he gave me a tight hug, I had been living with Francis and Feliciano for so long, I guess for them to just be gone bothered me more then I thought.

I started to blame myself for getting Feli kidnapped, even if he was safe but maybe if I had been more careful. Just maybe things would have been very different. Damn, why didn't I see this earlier?! I stopped when I heard Elizabeta get hauled to her feet. Crap, they didn't who she actual was, she was really screwed. I sat back and tried to stand up, it didn't work, my leg was too fucked up and had given up.

"W-wait, I know she's an assassin but she almost got Feli's kidnapper…but they shot her twice." I lied once again.

Gilbert and Ludwig exchanged a confused look, as Hungary glared at the ceiling. Anyone could see she just wanted to be left alone, but she wasn't getting that wish. They carefully let go of her, but Ludwig ended up helping her stand up steadily. She gave me a small thankful smile, she would live to see another day, so would her nation. I wouldn't to live with the freaking guilt of letting a whole nation fall.

"So, why exactly were you helping the Vargas brothers, why were you helping the agency, aren't we enemies of assassins? "Gilbert had asked her.

"Hey we work for the government to if that's what your saying, were just erasers for the government well you guys are more like undercover secret police force filled the elite just like us. So we aren't that different!" Elizabeta snapped at Gilbert, something told me that she didn't get along with her own Gilbert either.

"..that is kinda true, but why did you help them?" Antonio asked as he helped me to my feet.

She looked over at him with a slight glare, him too. That glare had said it all and Antonio knew it. The tomato bastard took a step back after her dirty look.

"I can't tell you anything yet, my boss still has yet to give me an order." She sighed unaware of my own glare. Yeah, because that was helping us so much at the damn moment!

"Seriously, what the hell kind of- oh crap!" Gilbert took a step forward when Elizabeta started to fall.

She opened her eyes again as she pushed her self back up, did I hurt her that badly. No, when I saw that look It was something else. In her eyes there was this mortal terror, and it only grew every second. Ludwig glanced at his brother before helping Elizabeta walk. Each step seemed absolutely agonizing to her but she kept her mouth shut. However, after all that excitement I saw someone a little to familiar it was _him_.

Shocking the fuck out of Antonio when I just pushed him away and ran for the outdoors. Before he realized where I was I had him on the ground with a gun pointed at his head. He kept his hands up as if he was already surrendering, but his red eyes didn't move form my eyes at all. Just as I was about to ask the little pricks' name Antonio and Gilbert came out after me.

"Why did you run out like that?" Antonio asked me as he walked over and stopped.

"What the fuck, are you serious right now? "Gilbert asked.

"Who are you?!" I demanded to know.

The blonde Italian just rolled his eyes before looking away. He didn't just to that to me of all people, now he was just asking to be hurt. Even when a click form the gun sounded he didn't seem scared at all. In fact his eyes seemed darker, and duller. Antonio placed his hand on the gun in my hands basically telling me to lower my weapon. I looked around feeling my face burn up; almost everyone was looking over at us.

Casually, Gilbert and Antonio helped the kid up to his feet and took him inside. I followed behind them then looked around again, one of the agency cameras had been pointed at us. That was strange, the wiring should have been fried after what happened earlier. How as that thing still in one piece? That feeling of dread was coming back, the same feeling I felt this morning. I pointed my gun at the camera right as Antonio called me.

"…damn it…." I hissed as I walked back inside.

When I got back inside I found that kid being greeted by one of the other agents, Alice Knight. She was a tall girl around my age, she said that she came from London. She was pale, had long pitch black hair and bright blue eyes and a temper that _even I_ wanted to avoid. No one ever wanted to make her angry, ever in their lives. I had never really met her, but had heard of her a lot of times.

"They asked you a question boy, now answer them." Alice told the kid in a monotone voice.

I walked over to them in time to see the world's dirty glare ever. He didn't seem frightened by any of this, he seemed really freaking pissed off. Soon his mouth curved into a dark wicked smile despite having a gun put up to his head. Now everyone one of us watched him very closely, but he just cocked his head to the side like a broken doll.

"Tch, god damn it. Do us all a favor, who the hell are you and the fuck were you in my house!" I snapped at him, Alice stepped back as if she was shocked.

His eyes were hidden by his now messy blonde hair as Antonio and Gilbert held him in silence. What was he thinking? He just started to laugh a little bit, which honestly got on my nerves. Alice hit him with her gun, hard enough to get him to bleed just before he looked up at us. Again his head tilted.

"That wasn't very nice." He said in a very distinct Italian accent, he almost sounded like Feliciano, almost.

"Yeah nor is keeping your damn secret to your self! "I snapped right back at him.

".haha isn't that ironic Antonio…haha" He laughed, why did he say my older brothers name? What was the point in that?

"How do you know my name?" Antonio asked sounding a bit freaked out.

He fell silent again, he wasn't going to answer any of our questions. And I could see that, but something about him didn't seem right. When I first saw him he was ready to run for the mountains. Now he seemed very dark and twisted. Not to mention he seemed like he was expecting all of this, just who the hell was this kid? When I was standing right in front of him, he rose his head and cocked his head the other way.

"You'll never see him again…" He said in a sing song voice, even Antonio caught that one and his grip tightened.

The boy fussed before letting his head hang again then tried to break free from them. It wasn't going to work, not with those two at least. Alice pulled me back when he started to get violent, and two guards took over for Gilbert and Antonio. He completely lost it when they stuck a needle in his arm to sedate him, he was wailing and scream as if someone was tearing him apart. All of this was actual bothering me a lot even when he started to calm down.

"..f-fratello..big brother please..please come help me!" He cried out again, giving his last attempt to break free from them. "Fratello!" He screamed.

After that everything got this deafening ringing tone. Anything glass shattered, anything that could shatter shattered. Even thought I had covered my ears I hit the ground wanting this noise to stop, but for a few second it stopped as someone walked over to the sobbing Italian teenager.

"Are you alight Luci? " I heard another Italian ask.

"S-si. Fratello the-

"Shh, these pathetic humans will pay soon enough." He told his younger brother before realizing I was still awake.

"well well, one of you is still conscious, we will just have to fix that no won't we Lovino." He said in an eerie voice, he looked like Feli. A darker version of Feli…that was the last thing that I saw. I saw that bastards pale violet red eyes before falling un conscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Slowly, I opened my eyes to a familiar office, Gilbert and Ludwig's office. At first I wondered why I was in there then recalled what had happened, who was that. I sat up, my head was killing me. A sudden knocking that sent a sharp pain through my head came from the door made me want to flop back down and go back to sleep.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" It was Elizabeta, my newest friend who wasn't even really all that human.

"Like crap…I have a question." I replied bitterly.

"What's up?" She asked, she sounded so freaking chipper, it was annoying as hell.

"Do you guys have someone who is opposite of-

"Our opposites would have no reason to be here. Not with as screwed up as their world is. I think I know who you guys met earlier. Lucaino Vargas, younger brother of Venezanio Vargas, they would be this worlds version of yours and your brothers opposite I assume. Which means..hm yes?" She stopped explaining things to me when Ludwig came into the room.

"Are you going to explain why you're here and why your helping us." He asked her, well he didn't seem happy about any of this. "Lovino, you may want this. I'm not sure what happened earlier but it could have killed you guys, or impaired your hearing." He said handing me a rag.

I rose an eyebrow at him after he left the room, when I looked over I could see slightly dried blood from my ears eyes and nose. No wonder we could have gotten our hearing, not to mention almost die. What the hell was that thing anyways? I shook my head again before wiping the blood off.

"Hey Lovino! Come on Elizabeta's about to explain some things!" Gilbert shouted.

"No need to shout asshole, I can here you just fine!" I snapped at him.

"What!?" He asked very loudly, I brought my hand to my face.

Either he was fucking with me or his hearing really was fried after that. I soon learned that he was messing with me when I saw that cocky grin of his before pushing him out of my way. I walked into the main part of their office and looked around the table, it was Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Alice, Nikki Elizabeta and myself. Nikki, great the other happy go lucky agent, she was more happy go lucky then Feliciano but I knew that was all an act. Although her brightly dyed hair was no act but it was painful to look at after a while. Alice was the poor soul that was stuck being Nikki's partner, she really didn't like it but she suffered in silence since no one else really was a field agent.

"Nikki enough!" Alice hissed at her partner who had been hoping up and down in her chair like a five year old.

"What all of this is so exciting!" Nikki cheered.

I was sitting in front of her, all I wanted to do was die. As soon as I propped myself up on my elbow and rested there for all a five seconds she started up again. Only this time she laid across the table and was staring at me, I felt a shiver coming up. Didn't she have something better to do with her time then disturb the fuck out of me? I rolled my eyes before looking at her with a deadly glare.

"Hi Lovino! Ahh, Alice his giving me a scary look!" Nikki whined as she recoiled back in her chair.

"Uhh okay…." Elizabeta said as she walked back in the room.

"If everyone would, find a way to take out those cameras." She said pointing at the cameras at the doors and one at the corner.

I looked at her then around the room, how come she didn't want there to be cameras. It didn't seem like any one was understand what she meant by that sense no one really moved. I could see the nation starting to get impatient with everyone before taking one down. Ludwig and Gilbert shot to there feet; they really didn't appreciate that one. Nikki just clapped and stared at the camera and awe not realizing how much tension was in the air.

"These cameras could be bugged for all we know and if they are everything I'm about to tell you the people really up against will know what you know!" Elizabeta snapped at all of us.

"Trust me when I say this is a nasty organization that you must hear about! Now take out the damn cameras! " Elizabeta snapped slamming her palm into the table.

I swore everyone jumped at the table, even myself, especially since I was right fucking there. This girl made a table crack by just slamming her hand down. So, must really not be one to screw with on any day, good or bad. Ludwig, Gilbert and Antonio stood obediently and took down any other cameras in this room and the next before sitting back down in silence. In the mean time I made sure to scot a little away from the nation just incase that happened again.

"Thank you" Elizabeta told them with a smile.

That smile didn't fool me, this person could snap any time if necessary. With a sigh I watched her expression become dark and deathly serious. The nations reached in her bag and pull out a black binder before setting it on the table. It wasn't all that large but somehow she managed to get a lock on it. What ever was in the binder seemed to be pretty freaking important to go to that kind of extreme. Within second she had sat down and opened the binder up then looked at us.

"…Do not laugh or think that this isn't serious, the other branches of this secret service already know what we know and are trying to figure other things out." Elizabeta paused for a few seconds.

"They know what exactly?" Ludwig asked.

"What has been happening right in front of us, however both of our agency's have been to blind with trying to take out each other out. For the past 70 years people of all ages have gone missing five days after they actual disappeared. The youngest child and the quickest for anyone to realize was missing to disappear was a new born…when they find the child..Well you can look at the photo if you want." Elizabeta said taking a picture out completely avoiding looking at it.

Alice the first to see it, if there was any color in her at all it was gone after seeing the picture. Everyone else did the same thing besides Antonio who practically threw it at Ludwig. Ludwig took one glance before handing it to his older brother who didn't even dare look at it and just passed to me. He gave me a very weak shaky smile before actual setting it in front of me upside down.

"What the actual fuck?" Was the first thing that came to mind and I said it out loud without hesitation.

Antonio and Gilbert glanced at each other trying not to laugh at what I had just said. But I said what I was thinking and that is what I was thinking. Because when you look at a photo of a new born that is wrapped in a pale violet infant that is well has a half rotted away face, a liquefied eye and so much more that you can see. Now I understood why Antonio threw it at Ludwig, who wouldn't.

"What the fuck happened to this infant?" I asked as I gave it back to Elizabeta.

I shuddered to think of what else, or who else had to go through what looked like hell. I shuddered to see what they kid looked like after it was found dead. Before she said anything I decided to take a drink of water in hopes of trying to help my stomach or something in general!

"That was at three to four months before the baby had died" Elizabeta stopped after saying that.

"Holy, Lovino Lovino breathe same with the rest of you!" Alice said getting to her feet.

After forcing what could have come up back down I set my water back down and slumped forward a bit in my seat. Antonio was the one who had gotten up and started to pace and breathe very quickly. Everyone else either looked around the room or set their heads down on the table. Soon every one had seemed to recover after that _delightful_ news!

"I'm sorry, but you just have to know certain things and as of what happened to the baby girl was genetic mutation. Someone had kidnapped the child a few hours after she was born and experimented on her. No one what this person, or people were trying to do besides ruin a young child's life in very long and torturous death." Elizabeta said sending the room into a dead silence.

No one knew what to say, nor did they know how to react. All of this was like, some horror movie or novel crap. Not something you actual do in real life, who could actual have such an idea to put someone especially a child that young through that hell!? I shook my head in dismay, who the hell who do that?

"T-that kid….was she in pain after all of that." Antonio dared to ask in a wavering voice.

There was a painful long silence as Elizabeta tapped her fingers on the binder. Either she didn't say or she didn't know. None the less, it wouldn't make Antonio feel any better, being that he loved being around kids and they loved being around him. Finally she looked up and over at Antonio with pain in her green eyes.

"…Yes, yes she was in pain until she passed onto to the after life…I'm sorry…" Elizabeta said.

"Ay dios mio…" Antonio muttered as he clasped his hand together and rested his head against his hands.

What was this person, or _'group'_ trying to do anyways? _Organization_, that one word popped into my head in the middle of my thought. This was a group doing this, did that mean that there were more people that fell victim to these bastards? That they all could have suffered the same hell as this kid…or worse?

"..I know this is a lot to take in but it must be known..before things get worse…" Elizabeta sighed staring at the table's new cracks.

Lucaino and Venezanio Vargas, one why the hell did they have our last name? And two, was it possible that those two were linked to this Organization? It would have explained some things, like earlier this morning and what happened before this meeting. But, not why they would start doing things like this now? All of this was so freaking confusing and really annoying! This time I was the one to suddenly stand up, I didn't want to deal with this crap but I really did have to know.

"Lovino, you should sit back down." Ludwig spoke to me in a hushed voice as if trying to calm me down.

"Hell no." I hissed at him.

"Lovi may-

"Are those two pricks, Venezanio and Lucaino working with this Organization?" I asked Elizabeta well interrupting my older brother.

I felt everyone staring at me, after I received an answer I was going to find a way to hunt this place down. Because that one sentence, kept ringing through my mind just like poison. _'You'll never see him again…'_ I had a pretty good idea of who this Lucaino kid was talking about. Our youngest brother , Feliciano. If Hungary knew, then Japan knew but it didn't mean that he knew when they would go after them. And in the shape I last saw that nation in, he would hardly be able to hold them off. I really needed to know, we all needed to know in a way.

"Who are Venezanio and Lucaino?" Nikki asked anyone in general.

No one knew that answer, all they really knew was that a teenager had magically disappeared. Elizabeta didn't know what to say, I guess I had really freaking shocked her with that one. Soon the nation started to fiddle with the papers in the binder, it was like she didn't know the answer to my question at all. She was walking on now that my patience had run out.

"Elizabeta, today would be a good fucking time to say something." I growled.

"I…..One don't use that language with me young man and two…Venezanio and Lucaino do not only work this Organization they are like the Organization's work dogs I swear. They take people, they kill they do other things and supposedly protect the people that created this thing. Basically were not getting any where with those two in the way. And if any us screw with them then you have dammed us all and the world with it." Elizabeta told us.

"What makes you say that?" Ludwig asked her.

"Because, that Organization, they were the first two successes with the experiments, they are very smart, cunning and deadly on top of have abilities that none of the world could really imagine." Elizabeta hissed.

I sat back in my chair once again dumbfounded by what I had just heard. We had to found a way around these two or basically a whole lot a of crap was going to happen, did I miss any thing else. Oh yeah, normal human life will be over as we all know it. Say good bye to everything you knew about this world and yourselves and say hello to the new you and the new world.

"…It gets worse.." Elizabeta suddenly said.

..So I was missing something, damn it. How could it possibly get any worse? Will dogs being walking human beings, or what?!

"…..W-what do you mean by _worse_ exactly how much _worse_ can it get Elizabeta …" Nikki asked our new friend who had officially scared the hell out of everyone in the room.

* * *

Whoa, to think when I first started Romano part my mind died on me...it;s the third ay of this thing being up here in fanfiction and it;s a chapter away from being at the same chapter as Italy's point of view.

Yes, this is everything that happened well Feli was taking a nice long nap


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I sat in the car, for once in a while I was the one watching everything pass by as we sped along the road. What Elizabeta said to us before we left…

"_These people, they created many virus that can kill you or do worse. Like changing your genetics within the time span of two hours to three days." She told us then stopped when Gilbert and Antonio whispered something. _

"_Hmm… oh ahaha sorry, we were wondering if where this place was? " Antonio said laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck._

"_..We don't know…we don't even know what these viruses, or how many people they have or ahh." Everyone in the room jumped to their feet when Elizabeta, who had been standing had crumbled to the floor. _

_A few seconds, she had gotten back in her seat with a shaky sigh. She looked so ill all of the sudden, it's like someone had jut walked over her grave. With a smile she rubbed her temple like she was trying to convince that she was fine. I glanced around the room before sitting back down, she seemed alright now but I still wondered what that was about. _

"…_were running out of time.. aren't we.." Elizabeta muttered to herself, I could tell he didn't want me to hear that. _

_I looked around the room with everyone else, it seemed like this meeting was going to be closeting down sooner then she wanted. Ludwig and Gilbert stood up again after everyone had sat back down. Gilbert let out a heavy sigh as he looked at his younger brother. Ludwig just nodded as he watched the currently pained nation. _

"_We will continue this tomorrow, it is clear that some of us are in great pain and are very exhausted after today's events." Ludwig informed all of us._

"…running out of time…what did that nation mean.." I asked myself.

"Hmm? Lovi did you say something?" Antonio asked me.

"No." I replied curtly, then continued to watch things fly by.

My eyes felt heavy with the sleep I so freaking desired night after night. I wondered if I could even keep my eyes open right now, the ride was so smooth and the seat was so soft. I saw why Feli always fell asleep when he was tried, and I didn't blame him at all. I started to let my eyes droop close thinking that one little nap couldn't hurt anything right? Wrong, dead freaking wrong. My eyes flicked open when something slammed itself into the window, older, and apparently denser then hell brother. How did he not hear that?!

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Antonio asked me his voice covered in a strange concern.

"Tch, nothing keep your damn eyes on the road." I growled at him in response.

"Lovi, you really should watch what you say." Antonio warned in a bitter tone.

I raised an eyebrow at him, was that really my older brother. He had never been bitter or rude about most things in his life. For a second, I thought he was still pissed at Feliciano not only joining the agency but getting kidnapped.

"Right…that won't happen in a thousand years… Antonio keep your eyes on the road not me! And get rid of that creepy ass smile!" I snapped just before the car flipped.

I felt my heart stop before the car stopped moving, after that I was trembling like crazy. How did I not die from that, I still had the same injures I had from this morning. After I pried my hands from the dash, I tapped Antonio on the shoulder. He had hit his head on the steering wheel and wouldn't stop bleeding. Again something slammed itself into the window causing it to crack. Slowly I looked over and nearly killed over right there.

"Antonio get your damn ass up now, we have to get out of here!" I snapped shaking him by his shoulder.

"Antonio!" I snapped, he was awake alright but he wasn't the same tomato bastard I knew.

I was freaking screwed over if I didn't get out of _the car he told me not to crash_. Damn it, my leg was pinned on top of the car being flipped over onto the roof. I could feel the blood rushing to my head as I tired to get my leg free, after the fifth freaking time my leg was free. A sudden sentence of cruses fell out of my mouth, my leg was worse then my right leg that had been shot! Still, I had no choice, biting back any sudden screams of pain that wanted to come out when I moved my leg up to the seat.

I didn't have my gun on hand at all, I was being basically forced to kick the damn windshield in or something! In the back seat there was a bar, it would have to work because I was not going to put my fucking foot through glass! With a hard sallow I unbelted my self and met the roof. As my fingers barely brushed the bar I heard something land on the under side of the vehicle. I prayed to god that it didn't have some freaking way to tear through a fucking car! Quickly I scooted forward and grabbed the bar just as Antonio pulled me back, or what was left him I guess I could say.

"Oh hell no" I shouted but he just pulled back again.

We both froze when something went through the bottom of the car. My heart sped up as I rolled on my back and hit the whatever it was in the head. No luck it just ripped it out of my hand with a cruel rotten smirk.

"God Antonio, did you forget to brush your teeth or something?" I joked bitterly.

When slams hands burst through the windows and latched their selves onto my arms and legs I got the idea that he didn't like that comment. Or _it_ didn't. Instead of tearing through the car it just ripped the bottom past of the car off and greeted me with a metal smile. I started to struggle in the hands, trying to break free. I could feel fear filling my mind, filling me period especially when the bird like creature thing (which was hell of a lot heavier then it looked) perched itself on my stomach. I stopped, it face, it looked like that little baby girl, why did it look like that?! My thoughts stopped when that thing opened it mouth and two familiar people appeared next to me.

"You are a hungry little girl aren't you? "Lucaino asked her sweetly as his older brother gave me a cold smirk.

I just shut my eyes and let out a terrified scream praying someone would hear me. Then, I felt those awful talons wrap around my arms, and screamed again.

"Lovino!" That voice….

"Lovino Vargas wake up! It's a nightmare, wake up!" Antonio shouted at me.

I shut up in bed wiggling out of his grasp and scooting back before my vision cleared up. That was all nightmare, the crash, that thing! It was all fake, but to me it felt so real, so freaking real! I wiped the sweat of off my forehead and looked around my room; everything was still and silent with a small shill in the air. Slowly I sat back in my bed, still shaking after that whole experience.

"W-w-hy are you in here?" I asked my older brother.

"uhh, you were screaming, and as an older brother it's my job to make sure my younger siblings are safe!" Antonio claimed proudly.

'Yeah right,' I thought cruelly, if that was his job. Then where was he the past few years of our lives. Bull, that's what it was, at least to me it was. I glared at the wall, I couldn't believe him. Antonio let out a sigh before plopping down on my bed with a frown. 'That's rare, he never frowns' I thought.

"You hate me..don't you? "Antonio just came out and asked, as if he knew how furious I was with him.

"You can tell me…you really can….if that helps I guess." My older brother said quietly.

"..Tell, why the fuck did you leave!?" I snapped at him.

His green eyes widened in shock, he almost seemed paler in the dull moon light. He looked away from me and let out another sigh. If he wasn't going to answer, then I wasn't either, nor was I going to listen to any crap he had to say. He left us, you don't do something like that. That was one thing that I knew that was in a way good. With a hiss I crossed my arms tightly and glared at the blanket of my bed.

"Mama, I don't know if you remember, when we were younger would make us all set down and sew with her when we fought like this. Ay dio mio, four boys throwing little tantrums with sharp needles in their hands. Ahaha, it helped a little bit, or at least I like to think that it did." Antonio mused out loud.

I held my breathe, our mother, she was a great agent but she always got so sick. Papa always told us that she would be alright when she was bedridden for days on end. But that one day, she was stuck home watching us and started that up. That one freaking rule, that ,made us a bit closer, yeah we would still fight…but I think at times we did that crap on purpose. Damn it Antonio, he always found ways to get in people minds like that! Damn him!

"I'm surprised we all still have our own quilt on our beds." Antonio said in a sad tone but gave me a cheerfully.

"What's your point?" I asked coldly.

He looked up at me confused and a bit shocked. I didn't want to think about the good old days as people put it. Not when they were never coming back again! I swallowed, it felt like someone had stuffed stuffing from a stuffed animal down my throat.

"What the fuck is your point?!" I snapped again.

"My point is do you really think mama and papa would want us fighting like this, even now Lovino! What the hell do want me to tell you?! What do you want me to tell you about that day?!" Now he was pissed, and I felt like backing off but I was freaking angry.

"I still want to know why you left? Why the hell did you leave us Antonio?! Tell me what the fuck did you just walk out that door and never look back until now?! Just give me freaking valid reason for you leaving, and don't you give me this shit of saying you were pissed off at us! " I snapped again, he hung his head.

I glared at him before sliding out of my bed. Again he seemed confused at my actions, I really didn't give a fuck of what he was thinking at the second! I didn't want to even look at that bastard let alone let him sit in my room any longer! I opened my mouth to speak but instead he started to speak.

"I was…I wanted answer for mama and papa's death..and I was freaking terrified. I didn't want to deal with it anymore, and….I. couldn't deal with having to bury one of my brothers. Mama and Papa th-that should be enough…I-..I'm sorry okay." Antonio sighed.

I looked at the floor, that day I still remembered it so fucking clearly. The funeral, as Francis put it was beautiful and fit for our parents. The oldest of us Francis, his was ten and he had to take care of us sense mama said she didn't want some other adult to contaminate our unique personalities. I shook my head again, I didn't want to think about that day.

"..Tch you should be telling Feliciano that, not me.." I finally replied snidely.

"hmm? Why do you say that?" Antonio asked me.

I thought of that day too, it seemed to take Feli a while to recover; it took so so long.

(Sudden flashback)

"_**Fratello,fratello!" Feliciano chanted as he ran down the stairs. **_

" _**I've decided!" I looked up at Francis, what the fuck did he mean by that?**_

"_**Ohh our little Ita, what do you mean mon amie?" Francis asked giving our younger brother a kind smile.**_

"_**I made it!" Feli cheered.**_

_**Again Francis and I looked at each other. Oh crap, I had completely forgot about Gilberts mother dropped Feli off at the l I was going to. He had apparently told her how he was tried of being left out and coming home alone every day so she decided to take him to the academy, where we were all taught what we know today. The year you graduate varied for each person, but Feli was 12 almost 13 years old!**_

"_**A-as in, you what when….d-did this happen?" Francis seemed too stunned for wards.**_

"_**Hmm, Lovi didn't tell you, I told Miss. Beilschmidt that I was getting tired of coming home to an empty house, or seeing you three so beat up. I told her I wanted to help you guys." Feliciano told us cheerfully. **_

Antonio had walked into the room with a large smile wondering what the fuss was all about, but when he heard the news he seemed far from pleased. After Francis and Antonio had gotten into a major fight Antonio left. He did show up when Feli was actual made an agent, but after that for the next three years or so he wasn't there. He was just gone. Feli, he acted like he was the same, but we both knew that he felt awful about his choice.

"You tore him apart emotional that day, don't get me wrong. His was freaking happy to see you the day he was an agent, but after that you were gone! He wanted to help us damn it Antonio, how could you crush that kids spirit like that! How could you ju…" I trailed off when my voice gave out.

"It wasn't just him, it isn't just him. I recall one little Italian boy give me one pained look and walk off when Francis and Feliciano greeted me. You never liked changed and you still don't, do you Lovi?" Antonio asked me in a deathly serious tone.

"Damn me, ha, hell no. Francis told me that you got more bitter in the next year, and now that his missing your doing it again. When I met Gilbert this morning before certain event's Gilbert told me you were furious when you found out that I had talked to him, and any time Francis said he was talking with me on the phone Feli would try to talk to me, try being the key word. You didn't even do that much, the both of you never do good in change, only one of you tries to cope with it and the other what deal with any of it! Well you two have a really hard life lesson to learn, and you better learn pretty freaking fast because that is what hurts you! That is what makes you two to freaking easy to read in certain situations, that why you get so easily pissed off and why Feli is so easy to upset. I already said I was sorry, there wasn't a da that I didn't hate my self for walking out of the only family I knew! But I just couldn't bring myself to look at you to after that, I just couldn't okay! " Antonio explained himself and our flaws, hitting three people with one hit. That hurt.

"You try to act like you don't care, like your made of nails but your not! That's the reason way mama and papa and everyone else always called you two twins. However, most of the time you didn't let it show that something was bothering you and you still don't Today was the first time anyone every really saw who you really are, and by doing what you do all the freaking time you drive a freaking wall in between everyone. Not to mention, Feli did tell me what happened the other day before Francis left, and he saw it too. You still don't want to believe it, you still don't want to talk about them or learn more about who they were." Antonio hit the nail on that.

The other day, I was walking in the dining room and stopped long enough to look at an old photo. It was us, all of us, but after a few seconds I flipped it down. I didn't think anyone saw that crappy little act that has apparently screwed me over to no damn end. I drew in a sharp breathe as I brushed [clearly avoiding my stupid damn curl] my hair back.

"…I'm right aren't I.." Antonio had asked me.

"How the fuck did we get on the subject of Feli and I when we clearly were talking about your screw up?" I asked coldly.

"Because..one of the reasons I came back is because Francis told me about you two, he was scared you two were going to get yourselves killed with the way you were acting." Antonio told me bluntly, I looked away from him.

I swore, if that French man was still alive I was going to put his freaking head on a pole! Him and his big ass mouth, he just can't keep it shut ever! I blinked; Antonio's emerald colored eyes were a bit darker, more serious and less playful. He suddenly got to his feet with a sigh and looked out of my window with an unusual scowl.

"Even right now, your not saying anything, your not dealing with anything your just hiding from it all. Tell me what you really wanted to say when you say me for the first time in years back at the office." He really needed to shut the fuck up, he was really walked on very thin ice.

Antonio looked over at me, again I really wanted to punch him in the face so badly. I just glared at him again before looking away from him, what was the fucking point.

"Come on, I think I'm strong enough to handle my younger brother, you are three years younger then me. I think the world has toughened me up a lot to take what you and Feli can dish out. " Antonio joked dully.

I lost it, I just lost any control I had over my dignity. I slammed right into him and he fell back against the wall.

"I fucking hate you! You left us! You left us like our parents I really thought you had died some where you fucking bastard!" I snapped grabbing him by his collar, there was a tears welding in his eyes but he had that warm smile.

Even when I was about to punch him, he had that smile. He wouldn't stop smiling either, again I was about to punch him and felt that angry melt away way into an overwhelming grief. My hand fell to my side as tears poured out of my eyes. Antonio didn't say anything, he just patted my back waiting for me to calm down.

"..You know.." Antonio said after helping me back in my bed after I had cried so long and so hard where I had gotten a migraine.

"Mama and Papa…they never left us…that's a truth. Just look at your bed. " Antonio told me, the quilts and the pictures, that was still them.

"I swear, you better not leave us again you bastard or else I will drag your sorry ass back" I said with a rare smile.

"Haha, I'm not going anywhere. Oh and by the way, Francis called me. He _will_ be home in a few days. Night Lovi." Antonio said shutting the door.

"Night Antonio, ti amo fratello." I said before gawking at the wall, I hadn't said that to any of my family is so long.

"D-did you just…You two are so cute when you get embarrassed or your happy about something. Aha, ti amo little brother." Antonio said shutting the door.

I could feel tears welding in my eyes again as I climbed out of bed. As I walked over to my desk, I started to blink very very freaking quickly before picking up a three pictures. Again, I let out a shaky breathe and rubbed my temple. I wouldn't freaking deny the fact that…I did miss them. I missed them a lot. I gave into a faint smile before picking one of the photos up and placing it on my head board.

"Ti amo, Mama, Papa." I said with a bitter sweet smile as I finally slid back in bed, and for once had a decent night's sleep. One thing I did remember from that dream was, my parents they were there, that was enough to make me happy for a little while. Enough to now what Antonio told me, was true.

* * *

Okay I'm going to start off by saying no one lie to yourself, we have all lost someone in some way ,and have all hid our pain so this chapter may have hit a lot of us pretty hard. But it was meant to prove that even Romano, everyone's favorite tsundre is has his own issues. Anyways on that note I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I for one cried a few times well writing this so you better enjoy it! No I'm kidding, everyone have a nice day.

Don't forget to comment, life,follow

Ti amo everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Heyo guys, it's been a bit since I've posted anything. Blame my keyboard, letter have been sticking a lot. Anyways here's a new chapter for Lovi. Hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter Seven

My head, it was pounding, who ever said crying was good for you was clearly insane. It hurt to just look around my room. Slowly, I pushed myself up in my bed after shaking my head a bit that's when I realized someone was outside of my room. Standing on the other side of my door, talking to Antonio, but all I could think is who he could be talking to. We were the only two people in the house; then again he did say something about the Frenchy coming back.

Even if my head throbbed , and everything was blurry as hell, I slid out of bed. The floor was icy cold, but silent. When I got to the door I glared at the wall in front of me, that wasn't Francis. Who was that bastard talking to? I kept hearing them whimpering about some organization, experiments, and then us and our parents. That was it, I wasn't going to sit there and listen. Now I wanted some freaking answers. Although, when I opened the door, no one was there. Like I had been imagining that, or dreamed it up.

"..What?" I had whispered to myself.

"Ah, Lovi your up." Antonio greeted me from down stairs.

Something was off, he was just up there in front of my door, and I knew it! There was no way I imagined all of that, it was too mush of a coincidence that the man was down stairs. Not to mention Antonio was extremely fast, and quiet when he had to be, what was he hiding. With all of this in mind I walked over to the railing before looking down at him.

"..Where you just talking to someone?" I had asked him after a few minutes.

Antonio's smile, I saw it twitch a bit, what was he hiding? That poor bastard, he came back but with secrets. That wasn't going to slid past me, no matter how hard that tomato bastard wanted it to.

"You must have been dreaming."

"I don't sleep walk that was Feli when he was five." I told him haughtily.

Antonio looked at the floor, and shook his head. He seemed like he was regretting something, but whatever it was he wasn't saying. I hated secrets, especially when it was another family member that was what ticked me off the most. We are family, you can tell us what ever the hell is bothering, so why even bother hiding anything?

"Aha, you should probable hurry." He told me.

I scowled at him before walking back in my room, shutting my door with a slam. Damn that bastard! Why the hell was he lying to me?! Was this the freaking cost of him coming back .us. I stopped ranting in my mind, it was strange that he came back the day Feliciano had been kidnapped. Something about that…wasn't right.

It was already pushing 10 in the morning; I did still have to go to the agency. After a warm shower I was dressed and ready to go, still a bit tired but that should have passed in time. My mind kept wondering back to how freaking strange Antonio was acting. What the hell was his problem anyways?

I let out a quiet growl before leaving my room. Where did that bastard go anyways, I stopped someone was sitting in the chair. The closer I got I realized it was a man around Antonio age. He wearing glasses, had pale brown hair and he just sat there. He adjusted his glasses as I crept down the stairs, a straight shot of him. The stranger gave me a kind smile, I just glared at him.

"Ah hello." He was American. "You most be Toni's younger brother."

I said nothing to this stranger, and when he stood my hand went to my hand gun. He an idiot for not realizing what I was resting my hand on. He man didn't stop until he was looming over me, something about him I didn't like. Not one freaking bit. He reeked of medicine.

"..I didn't realize you were Lovino..hmm your so young, yet you're an elite?" He said as if shocked.

Now this bastard was insulting me in my own home. I could see Antonio entering the room, he was holding a letter. What the hell was that about? He looked over at us, then glared. That wasn't something that Antonio normally did for no reason.

"Levi! Get out!" Antonio snapped at him.

'Levi'',wasn't that the name of a store or something? Who would name someone after that? Unless they loved Levi or something it made no sense. Antonio grabbed his arm and pulled him away. I took a few steps forward until I could hear what they were saying

"I told you, things are a bit more difficult then you think. I need time." Antonio whispered.

"Don't tell me that, tell the boss that." Levi hissed at him.

"..Adios!" Antonio suddenly said.

Antonio shut the door when he realized I was standing there with crossed arms. He gave me a crooked smile before walking off, I didn't move other then to watch him walk away a bit. The tension in the air never left from yesterday, and now it was getting worse. What was Antonio even up to make him sneak around and do weird crap like that? We stood there for a better part of ten mistunes, waiting and seeing who would be the first to speak. So far, nothing but utter complete silence.

"..The boss?" I finally echoed 'Levi's' words.

"It's not what you think." Antonio told me, he looked back at me. Almost pained by something.

"No,you know what I think, I think you need to find another way to get to the agency." I growled.

Antonio didn't seem to believe me, not one bit. Not until I open the door and slammed it in his face. Good riddance, I didn't have the time for any more freaking secrets. I had stopped at the divers side of the car, Feli, he really was gone for now wasn't he? There was no need for such thoughts damn it!

I got in my car after looking around, didn't want that 'Levi' freak to follow me to work. That would only bring even more issues and I knew it. Half way there something caught my eye person on the side of the street. What the hell where they doing' was my first thought. I realized who he was talking to, the same officer that pulled me over yesterday. I stopped, this man, he reminded me of Gilbert to an extant. Something about him made a huge difference between the two.

He was tall, pale had white hair that was covering his left eye, but it must have been red. Considering the fact that his right eye was red. When I pulled up the name Agency made me more interested, but still weary. Who was this man and how did he know about the agency? He stopped talking and looked over at me, his smile sent a chill down my spine. She must have recognized the car and walked off, she was doing her job wonders. Not that I gave a rats ass, I figured it was best to leave when the man tapped on the window. Again I rolled it back down just to see what the moron wanted.

"..Yes?" I glared at the man.

"Hmm, my my not a very nice child are you, mind if I tag along. Lovino Vargas. Surely, were going in to the same place." He stated causally.

I was stuck on the fact of one, I wasn't some kid, and two how did he know my name? Something about this wasn't right, but I didn't move. I actual sat there thinking if I should let the jackass walk or not. He tilted his head a bit, still waiting for my answer.

"..We don't have all day~" He said in a bit of a sing-song tone.

I knew that, but what I didn't know was why I kept saying yes in my mind. After a growl I nodded, again that eerie smile showed as he left himself in. Good did he remind me of the mad hatter from Alice in wonderland? Why was I even thinking about that of all things. I glanced at him when I saw a clear cut, or something like that, it went from the knuckle at his thumb to his index finger. The soft clicking made me snap out of it, that cut was so dark, no doubt it was freaking deep as hell.

What the hell was I thinking by letting a stranger into my car? At least his was quite for the most part, but that question burned in my mind. How the fuck did he know my name? I glanced again, so he was the one that was making the clicking sound, with his mails. Was this guy a cross dresser or something, his nails were freaking long. Again I focused on the road when he looked at me.

"..So nosy." He remarked.

My grip tightened around the steering wheel; oh he was getting on my freaking nerves. Now I was really wondering why I didn't leave him back there. He would have deserved it. And now he was making himself comfortable, watching everything go by without a care in the world. Again that soft click came from him, just ever few minutes though it was like he was timing something. After some time I could feel his red eye on me, he just stared and waited.

"..What?!" I finally snapped.

"Oh nothing~" He replied calmly.

The next thirty minutes was something like that torture. Now we where sitting in silence, minding our own business and avoiding each other at all coast. When he suddenly yawned I glanced, who was this guy. He was messing with the window like some young child on a road trip. I could have just dropped him off here and left him, it wasn't that far anyways.

"…What a droll idea" His voice shattered my thoughts. How did he?

"You intend on leaving me at this road, far or not I would like to have as much energy as possible. Truly, how childish, you're making it clear that you don't like me and now you think of such things like that." He stated again.

I opened my mouth to protest, but instead something sweet that he tossed in my mouth shut me up. Again, he was smiling before looking out the window. Did he seriously throw candy into my mouth, what was wrong with him? Seriously, I was starting to lose hope in all humanity because of him. Finally, we were there. The man stretched before getting out of the car after me.

I still needed to know, and if I tired to ask now he would probable ignore me and walk off. That wasn't an option, not with what was happening. Without hesitation I slammed him into the wall in a choke hold. He stuck his tongue out as if he was protesting against this idea.

"Who the hell are you and how the fuck do you know my name?" I demanded from him.

"Holding onto pent up angry….should known" He choked out. "But really…how did you not notice.

I blinked what was he talking about now? I let go before taking a few steps back holding my hand against my head. A cane, no wonder he was so calm. Damn gravity. He dusted himself off before placing the cane in front of him. I rubbed my head a bit, that shit acutely hurt. What was he cane made out of, stone? Metal?

Great, I had just gotten beat by a candy loving freak. That did my ego so many wonders, I hung my head. He laughed again, this was all so freaking funny to him. The best freaking joke in the world! He stopped when I sent him another icy glare. A few other agents came out, it seemed like they were already heading out for a mission, but what stunned me is they knew this guy.

"People call me Break. Come now." Break told me before heading inside.

"Break, what kind of a name is that?" I asked myself .

Soon, I headed inside my self, they were dealing with repairs inside. It was painfully loud; I just wanted to get out of that part of the agency. I wondered if Gilbert or Ludwig heard anything about Francis. I wondered if Antonio was lying? I shook my head, yes what he did earlier was freaking strange. But, I couldn't throw what little thrust I had for him out the window like that. On some assumption, but it was possible wasn't it?

I walked around, it was busy. Very busy, almost like down stairs. There was Gilbert, quickly I walked over to the albino before he could walk off. At first he seemed startled then calmed right back down. No doubt everyone would be jumpy right now, with what we had found out. He laughed bit like he meant to do that.

He stopped laughing when I glared and pulled him aside. Gill sighed before crossing his arms, waiting for the reason for pulling him a side. I couldn't just tell him about what happened earlier, that would wait. Just long enough found something, any thing that could explain what that was about.

"What's up with this Break guy?" I asked him.

"Xerxes Break, a transfer agent, your current partner. Trust me when I say his is better then your parents, only because they trained him. Show him respect, or pay the consequences." Gilbert had warned me.

I looked over at this 'Xerxes Break', so he was the one person that was trained by them. No wonder he was there this morning, it was like fate wanted that meeting to happen and how he knew my name. What ever, he was still an annoying clown, I would show him respect at a price. I looked back at Gill, now to ask about Francis.

"Has Francis called you, do you know when his getting back?" I asked him.

"…Lovi..I already told you. Francis is missing, still missing. What makes you ask that?" Gilbert told me.

That bastard, we both looked to see Antonio walking in. He was greeting people cheerfully. So he made it on his own, or through someone else. I glared before walking in front of him, he had lied about that. What else was a lie, was what I heard this morning something to be concerned about?

"Hey, are you feeling better L-

Antonio fell back, holding his nose. I had taken the sudden joy in punching him in the face. The office filled with many gasp of shock, until Xerxes and Gilbert came to the rescue of sorts. Xerxes was holding me back well Gill helped Antonio stand back up. I moved a bit before Xerxes let go of me. It was like he knew I wasn't going to punch him again…for now at least.

"Lie to me again, bastard." I growled and then walked off.

* * *

My my my, yes, I brought one of my favorite characters from another anime in here. Who can't love good old Break from Pandora Hearts. Still, you have to wonder, what is Antonio hiding and why did he lie to his younger brother? Or,was he ever lying?

Thanks for reading guys, don't forget to fave, comment, tell your Hetalia fan buddies.


End file.
